Sukigakure dot com
by Gexplosion
Summary: When a matchmaking website arrives in Konoha, Valentine's Day is everyday! Couples start appearing everywhere, it's romantic or chaotic. What will Sasuke and Naruto do? And where's Kakashi and Iruka? SasuxNaru IruxKaka
1. Suki Desu?

Sukigakure dot com.

Well, I'm back again writing fanfictions. This fanfiction is my first yaoi, but I have a lot of experience. So, the pairings are NarutoxSasuke and IrukaxKakashi. Gosh, I love those pairings. Ok, a little info. First two chapters are going to be rated T. Then I'm going to change it to M. Because I'm planning to do some lemons. Kekekeke.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters. Damn.

Info: Suki means love. So Sukigakure means 'The Hidden Village of Love.' Or something like that.

Chapter 1- Suki Desu?

"Wh-what's…happening HERE?" The blonde kid yelled out to the fresh morning air. Just woken up from a crazy ramen party yesterday, he had a 'ramen hangover' and what he saw outside his balcony made it even worse. His sapphire blue eyes scanned The Hidden Village of the Leaf; Konohagakure. "What happened to everybody?" He yelled to himself. Couples everywhere in Konoha erupted, holding hands, walking, even making out in public. Love was in the air. _God, I can't deal with this right now! I have to meet Kakashi-sensei and the others at 9:00. _He quickly rushed to his alarm clock beside his bed, hoping he wouldn't be late. 8:57. _NO! WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME? I TRUSTED YOU, ALARM CLOCK!_ After rushed tooth brushing and changing into his yellow uniform, he had ran with all his speed to the Team 7 meeting place. But once he opened his door, he was stuck in a love traffic jam. Couples everywhere, swarming, trapping the blonde. "What's with everyone?" he yelled. With lovey-dovey conversations everywhere, he was only forced to hear them all.

"…meet you at your place at 7…"

"This is the happiest day of my life…"

"…you and your hot body would be good on my…"

"This website is the best!"

As the blonde was trying to get through everyone, his ocean eyes glanced at something on the floor. It was pink and rectangular, pretty small, the size of a card. He reached down for it and picked it up. It said,

Sukigakure dot com.

True love is only a click away…

FREE FREE FREE!

Try it now!

www. Sukigakure. com

Where true love begins.

So this was what everyone was talking about. All these couples were formed from this website. After reading this, he realized that he was late for his daily ninja missions. It took him twenty minutes to get through everyone and actually get to the Hokage's office. Once he arrived, he saw his fellow teammates on the couch.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan."

"NARUTO! YOU'RE 10 MINUTES LATE! 25 MINUTES LATE!" The pink headed girl named Sakura screamed.

"Gomen-nasai. But Kakashi-sensei isn't even here yet. And this time, I have an excuse for my lateness!"

"So what is it?" The raven haired boy named Sasuke asked in a low voice.

"Look outside. Look at the streets." Naruto smirked. Sasuke and Sakura approached the window of the Hokage's office. Sakura gasped.

". . . What the hell…" Sasuke mumbled.

"And it's all because of this!" And as Naruto said that, he held out the card. Sasuke quickly grabbed it, and Sakura took this chance to go right beside Sasuke to read the mysterious card.

"Naruto…where did you get this?" Sakura asked, half-blushing. She quickly memorized the website, knowing she was going to check it out.

"Just found it on the floor." He replied. "Hey, where's Tsunade-baachan? Isn't she supposed to be here? And why did Kakashi-sensei told us to meet here this time?"

"Naruto! You never listen!" Sakura said in a furious voice, "Tsunade-sama is currently in a meeting with all the jounins of Konoha. And Kakashi-sensei was going to tell us something, but he had to go to the meeting." As Sakura was explaining this to Naruto, Sasuke took the chance to keep the Sukigakure card. He slipped it in his pocket, blushing.

Then he did something very rare; he giggled to himself.

Sakura and Naruto froze.

"S-sasuke…did you just giggle?" Naruto whispered into the air.

"NO! WHAT THE HELL? YOU GOT EAR PROBLEMS!" Sasuke quickly defended himself.

"…" was all Sakura could say.

Then, out of no where, came a gray haired adult. He popped out of the window and was carrying a book titled 'Yaoi Icha Icha Paradise'. That gave the kids quite a scare.

"Yo." He greeted.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're late again! And stop reading those nasty books!" Naruto shouted.

"I was at a meeting with Hokage-sama AND these books by Jiraiya-sama aren't nasty. They're a work of art; erotica." He replied, saying the last part passionately.

"Whatever. What missions do we have today, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"A special B ranked mission!" the jounin said with enthusiasm. Sasuke jerked his head towards Kakashi. Naruto's blue eyes widened with excitement. Sakura went silent.

"WHAT! A B RANKED MISSION? FINALLY! WHAT DO WE DO? FREE A KIDNAPPED PERSON? HUNT DOWN ASSASSINS? FIND A HIDDEN TREASURE IN A DANGEROUS PLACE? TELL US, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled with anxiousness.

"You'll see." Kakashi smirked as he silently chuckled to himself.

". . ." was all Sasuke could reply when they went to do the mission. You could see Sakura's veins popping out of her head. Naruto was, well, just mad.

"KAAAHKAAAHSHHHHHHI-SEEENSEEEI!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh yes, Naaruutooo? What is it?" Kakashi had an evil grin behind his mask.

"We. Hate. You." Team 7 recited in unison.

"Well, someone has to do this. And it's you guys. Kekeke."

"But how did _THIS _happen?" Sasuke glaring at floor.

"Dog feces eruption-no-jutsu. I used it accidently. And since _I _suppose to clean, why not you guys do it for me?" Kakashi laughed out loud. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura cringed at all the dog crap they were picking up, then throwing them into garbage bags. The whole street was filled with it. That's why it was probably closed off until it was fresh and clean again. But at least Sakura's Air Purification-no-jutsu helped get the smell away…for now.

After a hard day's work, Naruto was almost crawling home. He washed his hands for what seemed like a century. _AH! RAMEN TIME! _he thought. He quickly got a cup of instant ramen, then pored boiling water into the dry noodles. As he was waiting for the noodles to come alive, he ran to the computer, bringing the ramen with him. He quickly logged on, typing with surprising speed. He double clicked on the Shinobi Explorer logo and thought about what he should do. Then he suddenly remembered the website on the card he found this morning. He thought to himself, _Should I? Well, I _DO _need someone to be with, at least I want to. Sakura-chan already is so uptight and obsessed with Sasuke, so… _He hesitantly typed in 'www. sukigakure. com' and the bright pink and red website popped out. ' True love is only a click away…' _Stupid motto. _The blonde ninja thought to himself. He scrolled down lower. He had to fill in a signup form.

Username:

Age:

Blank looking for Blank

Naruto thought about what username he was going to use. He typed in Ramenboy. _No,no. Too obvious. _He quickly backspaced it. Then he thought of one that really would work. 'IdioticBlonde01'. Age. 13. Male or Female looking for Male or Female?

For the first one he selected male. Then he thought to himself, _Well, is it time to let loose and accept what you are, Naruto? _Then another part of him thought, _No! Not yet. I don't even think I'm gay… _Back to the first part, _Well, then why do you think Sasuke is hot? And why do you think Shikamaru is kinda cute? HUH? And don't get me started with Kiba. _

_Fine, fine. I'll admit, I'm gay. I like guys. They're hot, so what?_ So with that humble and courageous decision, he clicked male on the second blank.

He automatically went into the gay chatroom. Aged 12-18. He only saw one person there. His username was RavenBoy44. RavenBoy44 pounced on him, speaking to him immediately.

**RavenBoy44**: Hey dude. Wutcha doin?

**IdioticBlonde01**: Ntm. You? N r u srsly gay?

**RavenBoy44**: No duh. Of course im gay.

**IdioticBlonde01**: Cool.

They talked for around an hour. They liked each other, so then it came to this,

**RavenBoy44**: Hey, wanna meet sometime. Like in real life?

**IdioticBlonde01**: Sure. How bout tomorrow. At Ichiraku Ramen at 6?

**RavenBoy44**: … Um…sure.

**IdioticBlonde01**: Yay! Cool. Ok, cya!

Naruto logged off as he went to sleep. _Finally, I get to have love. This feels so good. SUKIGAKURE DOT COM IS AWESOME! BELIEVE IT._

He never got any sleep that night. He was too happy and couldn't stop think about RavenBoy44.

The next day at Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto sat on booths, sipping his third bowl of pork ramen. He checked his watch. 6:15. _Damn, where is that RavenBoy? _Then he heard footsteps coming from behind. His eyes opened wide as he turned around. He saw a shadowy figure coming. _It must be him! _ As the light shone on the stranger's face, it turned out it was only Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN! What are you doing here?" Naruto whined, disappointed it was only Sasuke.

"Psh. I knew you would be here. I'm just meeting someone." He said very quietly and sat down. "One miso ramen please." He called. They ate their ramens quietly, Sasuke eating his second bowl while Naruto was already on his tenth.

30 Minutes Later. 6:45.

"DAMMIT, WHY HASN'T HE STILL COME YET?" Naruto shouted. Sasuke was starting to get suspicious.

"Um…Naruto. Did you go on that Sukigakure website?" He asked with a certain tone in his voice.

"…Yeah."

"Um…IdioticBlonde?" The raven haired boy said with shakiness in his voice. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh. My. God." Sasuke replied.

How do you like it? My first yaoi ever. Anyways, if you're wondering where the KakashixIruka is, don't worry. It's going to be in around the third chapter.

R&R PLEASE.


	2. Iruchan?

Sukigakure dot com

Another chapter! Hope I can finally finish this fanfic. But it's doing well so far, and thanks for all the positive reviews! ILU all. Ok, a little info. Half of this chapter continues with Naruto and Sasuke. Then the other half is Kakashi and Iruka. And this chapter is REALLY going to be rated T. And I found out that the paragraphs don't work that well, so I'm going to do '…' for spacing. Hope it's not too confusing!

'…'

'…'

Chapter 2- Iru-chan?

"Oh. My. God." Sasuke replied. Naruto just sat there still, eyes widened, body shaking.

"R-RavenB-Boy44…" Naruto stuttered to himself.

"Okay. Deep breaths. In," Sasuke inhaled, "and out," he exhaled. He slowly got off the booth, and started walking out of the ramen shop.

"Wait! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted at the Uchiha boy. Sasuke stopped taking anymore steps. He turned his head at the blonde ninja, face filled with sweat.

"W-what, Naruto…" he said slowly.

"Let me bring you somewhere." Naruto said, smiling.

'…'

'…'

"Baka, what is this place?" Sasuke asked as he glanced at the location Naruto brought him to.

"I'd like to think of it as a …hm…." He thought for a while, "Um…a secret relaxing location! Yeah, that's it! A SECRET RELAXING LOCATION!" He jumped up and down like a toddler and lay down on the grass.

The 'secret relaxing location' was just a big plain of grass. But the cool breeze blowing every now and then made it actually pretty relaxing. Sasuke slowly sat down next to Naruto.

"So if this is a secret, why'd you let me come here?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Sasuke… you want to know the truth?"

"Mhmm."

"Well, I sorta had a crush on you the first day in Academy School." Naruto mumbled as he blushed. Sasuke's widened eyes glared at Naruto.

"REALLY!" Sasuke yelled out.

"Oh God, I shouldn't have told you that!" Naruto whined as he smashed his face into the grass. "Don't speak to me if you're gonna kill me." Sasuke started to go down on the grass too, right next to Naruto.

"Naruto," Sasuke spoke into the air, "…I have something to tell you too." Naruto groaned at this. Sasuke leaned down, right to Naruto's ear. His warm breath shocked Naruto, as he suddenly jolted upwards. Sasuke quickly landed a hand on the blonde's back, slamming him down onto the ground once again. "Don't move a muscle." He said.

Once again Sasuke bent down to Naruto's ear. "Naruto…I love you." He whispered into his ear. Naruto's eyes exploded with confusion, happiness, anxiousness, and other feelings he couldn't quite figure out. "Yeah…

"I liked you every since I saw your cute, idiotic face. If someone like you who would never give up no matter what, why couldn't I do it? You inspired me, Naruto. You did. And I will never forget that, even if my whole entire memory is erased, I will never forget you. You know why? It's cause I love you; with all my heart I love you. Naruto…"

The raven haired boy flipped Naruto with all his strength, now Naruto on his back as Sasuke was on him.

"Forgive me, Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as he closed his eyes and he brought his lips crashing onto the blonde's. Naruto was paralyzed for a moment, and then came to realize the situation. He closed his eyes as Sasuke and Naruto were locked in a tight, passionate, and not to mention their FIRST kiss. Sasuke's hands pulled Naruto closer as Naruto did the same to Sasuke. They pulled out of the kiss to take a breather. After looking at each other for a few seconds, they pulled into their kiss again. Sasuke's tongue began looking for an entrance into Naruto's warm cavern. Naruto slowly let Sasuke in his body, nourishing every second of it.

The began to tumble on the field for a bit, rolling around, _still _in a tight kiss.

_'God, this feels good. Never had so much pleasure with a guy before. Actually, I never had so much pleasure with **anyone **before!' _Sasuke thought as they rolled around.

_'I never knew Sasuke would feel this way about me. Like, gosh, I thought he **hated **me! Well…not anymore…' _Was what Naruto was thinking.

Suddenly, Naruto jerked out of the kiss, sending both of them gasping for air. Naruto was laying beside Sasuke, looking at him with his turquoise eyes. Sasuke frowned with his eyebrows, giving the other ninja a confused look.

"Dobe, why did you stop the moment?" Sasuke angrily scowled at his teammate.

"But Sasuke-kun! It's not even our first date! How can we suddenly just meet each other and start making out in less than an hour!" Naruto complained, acting all childish again.

"**BAKA**!" Sasuke hissed, "Love doesn't matter about time! It's just all about how much you feel for the person! Now, I think you love me that much, right!"

Naruto paused for a bit, looked at the ground and started fiddling with the grass. "Sasuke, let's just go on a real date. An official date; Okay?" Naruto grinned.

"Well…I can't resist _that _cute face. Fine, fine. I'm sorry, my dobe." Sasuke chuckled. Then he planted a soft, gentle, but arousing, kiss on Naruto's lips.

"I love you, Sasuke. Always, I will." Naruto promised.

"Me too, Naruto. Me too."

"…"

"…"

**WOOT! End of Part 1! **Okay, now it's on to Kakashi and Iruka!

"…"

"…"

"IRU-CHAAANN" shouted Kakashi's through the hallways. His tall, muscular silhouette ran towards the teacher. Iruka-sensei, a smart, sensible Academy School teacher was disturbed and twitching. When the other sensei 'glomped' onto him, he lightly scolded Kakashi.

"IRU-CHAN? What the hell, Kakashi-sensei? Don't call me those names!"

"But Iruka-senseeiii!" the charismatic jounin immaturely complained.

"**KAKASHI-SENSEI!** Even though you _are _my 'elder', you do **NOT **have permission or the privilege to call me by nicknames. Got it?" The chunin told him. Then Kakashi-sensei bent down to the other ninja's ear,

"But Iruka-sensei, you're so damn cute! A cute nickname _totally _matches you!" Kakashi flirted. The teacher blushed at this, then quickly shrugging off the older man off his shoulder and started walking away. "WHERE YOU GOING, IRU-CHAAN?" Kakashi shouted across the hallway, reaching Iruka's ears. Iruka was now really irritated by the behaviour of Kakashi-sensei. Iruka stomped into his class as the bell rang, shouting to Kakashi,

"BYE BYE, KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"…"

"…"

**After school.**

"…"

As Iruka was at home, marking the tests his students just took. But he wasn't really concentrating on the Ninjutsu test; he had other thoughts in his mind.

_'That Kakashi-sensei…always playing and flirting with me. God, why **ME!**_ _I mean, most of the women are his fan club or something. Especially the ANBU. Then why does he always have to make me feel so…warm inside?' _For the remainder of the day, all Iruka-sensei could think about was Kakashi. Then suddenly, and kunai through his window and landed on the wall. Iruka was shocked, but more pissed. He saw that there was a card attached to the kunai.

He pulled the knife out of his wall, leaving a dent. _'Damn it.' _He read the slowly read the card.

**_'WHAT THE HELL! SUKIGAKURE DOT COM! MATCHMAKING SERVICE? Who would sent me this…' _**

END.

Bleh. I'm REEALLLY sorry for how long this took. I'm just REALLY busy right now. And major Writer's Block. This is a pretty short chapter. BUT THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! 10 reviews for 1 chapter. My record. YAY! And we all know who sent Iruka the card, don't we? x3 **R&R! THANK YOU! ARIGATOGOZIMASU. **


End file.
